


Kiss Three

by noctyx (nicrt)



Series: 20 Kisses; 100 Words; 19+1 Relationships [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 20:05:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10543584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicrt/pseuds/noctyx
Summary: prompt: kissing so desperately that their whole body curves into the other person’s





	

**Author's Note:**

> (luna x prompto)

They’d known it be their last stand against the darkness. Noctis was back; the king needed his brothers to come to arms with him. The people needed their light, their Oracle, still. There was no time left to lose.

“I’ll come back.” Prompto grinned. “When have I never?”

Luna couldn’t help the tears falling as she smiled back at him. “I’ll watch for the dawn, then.”

She brought him closer, pressed a kiss so deep onto his mouth that he curved into her, returned it with as much vigour, desperation and love. It felt like forever.

And forever wasn’t enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Kiss Three of Twenty  
> 100 Words Drabble  
> Second of Nineteen+1 Relationships


End file.
